Amor por Tumor
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Resumen] El no lo sabía sobre su tumor. El tumor trastorno su personalidad y se caso por impulso entonces al darse cuenta de la realidad decidió separarse de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si por ese impulso dejó escapar al amor de su vida y después se da cuenta de ese error?. ¿Qué hará él?. [Ref. Grey's Anatomy].
1. CP1 ¿Tengo un Tumor?

**[Amor por Tumor.]**

**CP. N° 1: ¿Tengo un tumor?.**

-¡Cuidado!- Grito uno de los residentes que estaba en la salida del Hospital Central de Hong Kong al notar el auto de lujo de la marcas Mercedes Benz de color negro con vidrios polarizados que hacia ellos.

La doctora a cargo de emergencias de ese día era: Rika Sasaki, quién dijo con asombro a sus residentes:

-¡Dres. Daidoji, Yanakisawa, Mihara, Amamiya, venga necesito ayuda!-

Se adelanto y fue hacia donde estaba el conductor, el hombre de cabellos castaños venía conduciendo estaba en shock y solo dijo mientras el hilo de sangre se filtraba por su cara:

-¡Mi esposa estás herida! . . . Pero . . . ¡Es mi prima la que peor esta! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Eso no está pasando! . . . ¡Es culpa mía!-

La extraña risa del hombre alerto a la doctora, quién dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¡Calma señor! . . . Primero déjeme ver sus lesiones. . . ¡AMAMIYA tráeme una silla de ruedas!-

-¡Sí Dra. Sasaki!

Fue cuestión de segundos que el imponente hombre salió del carro y se desmayo en brazos de la doctora.

Del otro lado la mujer que apenas tenía rasguños venía cubriendo a su prima política y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Por favor! . . . ¡Sálvela! . . . Ella . . . Nos ataco una pantera . . . Ella . . .

-¡Tranquila señora! - Dijo la Dra. Daidoji Tomoyo en un tono profesional pero cuando abrió la puerta del carro y trato de sacar a la primera mujer que estaba herida dijo con asombro:

-¡INTESTINOS! . . . ¡Sus intestinos están en mi mano!-

-¿Qué? - Pregunto con asombro la Dra. Sasaki mientras le daba instrucciones a su residente el Dr. Ariel Amamiya para que lleve al paciente a la sala de urgencias e inmediatamente se acerco a su otra residente la Dra. Daidoji Tomoyo y le dijo:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Rápido Mihara y Yanakisawa una camilla urgente-

-¿Cómo se llama la señora? . . . ¿Cómo está usted?- Pregunto de forma rápida la Dra. Sasaki mientras maniobraba con la mujer mortalmente herida y le dijo:

-¡Mi marido toco una pantera! . . . ¡Estábamos en el zoológico cuando entro a su habitad!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron la doctora y la residente con asombro entonces ella dijo:

-¡Es así de impulsivo! . . . La prima de mi marido se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y al ver que la pantera lo iba atacar ella se interpuso y ese animal le dio un zarpazo . . . [Sonido del llanto] . . .

-Naoko revisa a la señora. . . ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Soy Sakura Li, ella es la prima de mi esposo se llama Meiling Li y mi esposo Xiaoláng Li-

-¡Bien! . . . Señora Li vamos atenderlos, venga conmigo por favor- Dijo Naoko en un tono profesional.

Rika no perdió tiempo le dijo a Chiharu que llame, al Dr. Tsukishiro, el jefe de cirugía para que opere con ella, el tiempo era vital si querían salvar a la paciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Dado el estado crítico de Meiling Li no sobrevivió a la operación, su herida era mortal.

Sakura por su lado tuvo que lidiar con la sutura de sus pequeñas heridas, tanto en el brazo como en la cabeza producto de haberse caído al tratar de espantar al animal.

En cambio la reacción de su esposo alerto a todos en especial a los médicos, cuando la residente, la Dra. Chicharu Mihara le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Su reacción no es normal! . . . ¿Me permite hacerle unas pruebas?-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Sabemos que cuando las personas están en shock puedo reaccionar de diferentes formas pero él se ríe ante las malas noticias, manejo en estado de shock pero lo que me cuenta sobre sus impulsos no son normales, casarte con usted después de tres días no es normal-

Sakura se alerto ante ese comentario y pregunto:

-¿Dra. Usted no cree en el amor a primera vista? . . . ¿Verdad qué me amas cielo?-

-¡Claro que te amo! . . . ¡Aunque no seas el tipo de mujer que me gusta pero claro que te amo! . . . [Risas divertidas]

La doctora frunció el ceño y Sakura dijo con calma:

-El siempre dice eso por la forma inusual que nos conocimos-

-Me enamore de ella por su voz. . . En aquel Karaoke y eso que a mí, esos lugares no me gustan-

-Insisto necesito hacerle unos exámenes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sospecho que sus reacciones impulsivas pueden ser producto de algún tumor-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo pero Xiaoláng se empezó a reír de una forma divertida alertando su esposa cuando dijo:

-¿Usted está insinuando que me case con ella porque tengo un tumor?-

-¡No saquemos conclusiones anticipadas!-

Sakura iba decir algo pero en ese momento llego sus suegros y se pusieron al tanto de la situación finalmente ella dijo con calma:

-¡Cielo hazte los exámenes!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No! . . . ¿Por qué voy . . .

-Sé que me amas, demuéstrale a la doctora que está equivocada- Dijo ella mirando a la doctora con seriedad al igual que sus suegros que la estimaban mucho y Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

-¡Bueno! . . . Pero que conste con tumor o sin él. . . ¡Yo te amo mucho!-

Sakura sonrío y le devolvió al beso casto a su esposo, aun no se acostumbraba a sus demostraciones de afecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura miro a sus suegros con pesar al entregarle la hoja de la disolución de su matrimonio firmada entonces Hien dijo con tristeza:

-¡Lamento que tu matrimonio haya terminado de esta forma!-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . ¿Cómo está?-

-Por ahora dormido, después que hablo contigo no ha vuelto a despertar- Dijo Ieran con calma.

Sakura y sus suegros de quedaron en un incomodo silencio al recodar la reacción de Xiaoláng al saber que tenía un tumor ubicado en cierta zona del cerebro, que hacía de él una persona completamente diferente a lo que era.

De ahí sus cambios de humor.

De ahí sus reacciones impulsivas.

De ahí sus impulsos sin justificación alguna.

De ahí sus trastornos de personalidad.

Luego de ser operado, Xiaoláng recupero su verdadera esencia, sus impulsos fueron reprimidos y lamento mucho decirle a su esposa que su matrimonio fue un error, él no sabía lo que hacía por lo que lo lógico para él fue pedir la anulación de su matrimonio.

Sakura con pesar y lejos de proponerle que lo intenten como pareja accedió a la anulación al darse cuenta que toda había sido una hermosa ilusión, su esposo no la amaba de hecho ahora tomo sentidos las frases: Nunca me fijaría en una mujer como tú porque no eres mi tipo.

Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando dijo:

-Durante las tres semanas que estuve casa con su hijo, debo decir que fue maravilloso tenerlos como suegros. ¡Gracias por todo!-

-¡Lamento Sakura que todo haya terminado de esta forma!- Dijo Ieran con lágrima en los ojos, puede que su matrimonio haya sido por impulso pero su hijo se veía feliz y la joven que se convirtió en su esposa fue de su agrado inmediatamente la conocieron, algo extraño porque Los Li no eran personas fáciles de complacer y menos de causarles una buena impresión de buenas a primeras.

Entonces Hien dijo con cuidado:

-¿Estarás presente en el funeral de Meiling?-

Sakura solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con pesar:

-¡Vine a despedirme y a entregarle las llaves del pent-house!-

-Pero ese pent-house fue un obsequio de boda de nuestra parte- Dijo Hien con asombro y Sakura contesto:

-¡Mi boda fue una linda ilusión! . . . Yo me regreso a Japón-

-¡Espero que te mantengas en contacto!- Propuso Ieran pero Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo cuando dijo:

-¡No creo que eso sea buena idea! . . . ¡Cuiden de Xiaoláng!-

Luego de una breve despedida, Sakura salió del lugar con una sensación abrumadora de vacío se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras se trasladaba al aeropuerto:

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . Siempre pensé que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad . . .Pensé que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas, enamorarse a primera vista y casarte en tres días . . . Era demasiado bueno para ser real . . . [Lágrimas] . . . ¡Siento envidia por la persona que logré conquistar a Xiaoláng! . . .

Vamos Sakura fue una linda ilusión. . . Con el tiempo esto que crees que es amor va pasar . . . El tiempo borra todo . . . Me volveré a enamorar.

El taxista vio a la joven llorar en silencio y lo único que atino fue extenderle los pañuelos desechables que tenía entonces el móvil de Sakura timbro, asustándole al escuchar los gritos de su hermanito de seis años:

-¡HERMANA! . . . ¿Te casaste? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Con quién? . . . ¡NO ME PEDISTE PERMISO!-

Sakura al escuchar los gritos del pequeño Touya río con suavidad y le dijo:

-¿Qué escuchaste Touya?-

-Papá llego de viaje y mami le dijo algo de boda, China . . . Papá está enojado y yo también . . .

-¿Hermanito me pasas con mi papá?-

-¡NO! . . . ¿Con quién te casaste para . . .

-Tu hermana ya no está casada pero es algo largo de contar . . . Me pasas con papá por favor . . .

Sakura seco sus lágrimas mientras se disponía a contarles a sus padre lo sucedido, por ahora solo quería llegar a Japón, planes a futuro no tenía porque todos los había hecho con su esposo pero ahora ella ya no tenía esposo.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-¿Le es familiar la escena? . . . ^.^ . . . Sigan leyendo porque este micro-FF. Lo publico completo y al final les digo de qué serie es esta escena, aunque ya les di una pista en mi muro del Facebook. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 Realidad sin Tumor

**[Amor por Tumor.]**

**CP. N° 2:****Realidad sin Tumor. **

**[Un año después]**

Hien y su esposa Ieran se quedaron sin palabras al ver, un viernes en la noche a su hijo en la Mansión Li entonces Hien pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo qué hago aquí? . . . ¡Yo vivo aquí!-

Ieran frunció el ceño cuando pregunto con calma:

-¿No ibas a salir con la señorita Hina?-

-¡La cancele!-

Ante la mirada de asombros de Hien e Ieran, el dijo con calma:

-Tengo negocios que atender con mis proveedores americanos. . . En dos horas tengo una video-conferencia, eso es más importante que pasar mi valioso tiempo con Hina-

Xiaoláng no dio opción a nada cuando salió de la sala con dirección al despacho, entonces Hien le dijo a su esposa:

-¿Está vez ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cenar con la joven? . . . Pensé que había congeniado bien con ella, en la fiesta de Futtie-

-¡Creo cielo que tú y yo no servimos como Cupido! . . . Deberíamos dejar de incitar a nuestro hijo, que salga con las jóvenes que le presentamos-

-¡Es extraño! . . . Desde su divorcio no ha mostrado interés por mujer alguna . . . ¿No será que volvió ese raro tumor con el efecto a la inversa?-

-¡No lo creo! . . . Wei nos confirmo que sus exámenes médicos del mes pasado están bien-

Ante ese comentario de su esposa, Hien se acerco al mini-bar que tenían en la sala y abrió una botella de uno de sus vinos preferidos entonces dijo:

-¡Se me hace raro que no se interés en mujer alguna!-

-Eso no tiene nada de raro, padre. . .

-¡Hijo! . . . Perdona hice el comentario suelto porque . . .

-Padre, Madre, no se preocupen por mí, sencillamente no encuentro a la mujer que me mueva el piso, es así de simple-

Hien y su esposa se quedaron en completo silencio entonces Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¿Cenan conmigo?-

-¡Claro hijo, ya te alcanzamos!- Dijo Ieran con calma.

Al salir de la sala Hien dijo a su esposa:

-¡Te digo que esto no es normal!-

-¿Qué podemos hacer Hien?-

-No lo sé pero algo se me va ocurrir. . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

En un reconocido Karaoke al norte de la ciudad nipona, una joven de cabellos ondulados escalonados de color castaño con reflejos rojos, ponía a todos eufóricos al cantar con su mejor amigo, Yamasaki Takashi: Turn up the love [**Far East Movement]. **

-¡BRAVO! . . . ¡ESOS SON MIS AMIGOS! - Gritaba con emoción una joven de cabellos cortos de color rubios mientras su novio dijo con emoción:

-¡OMG! . . . Sakurita, Yamasaki estuvieron fabulosos-

-¡Gracias Dung-Su! . . . Azura no te tomes mi margarita. . .

-¡Vamos Sakurita la mía se está demorando!-

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo una joven pelirroja con reflejos azules y su novio dijo con diversión:

-¡Sorry la demora! . . . Pero Nakuru se demoro un siglo en ponerse las extensiones de cabello- Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes con diversión.

-¡KERBERUS!- Dijo Nakuru con reproche lo que causo la risa de todos, entonces Dung-Su les dijo con emoción:

-De lo que se perdieron. . . Sakurita canto con Yamasaki-

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Canta de nuevo amiga!- Pidió Nakuru con sus ojos de cachorro entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡Listo! . . . Peroprestame a tu novio para que cante con nosotros-

-¿Qué vamos a cantar?- Pregunto Yamasaki con interés y Sakura contesto cantando:

_Don't care what they say_

_All the games they play_

_Nothing is enough_

_'Til they handle love_

-¡OMG! . . . Amo: Give Me Everything [**Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer**] - Dijo Nakuru con emoción entonces acoto con rapidez:

-¡Es todo tuyo! . . . Sorpréndeme mi amor-

Luego del beso intenso que compartieron Nakuru y Kerberus, él se apresuro alcanzar a sus amigos.

La euforia fue general, al notar el regreso de Sakura al escenario pero esta vez con compañía y después de esa canción Kerberus pidió: I Cry **[Florida]**

No lejos de ahí mientras el improvisado dueto de Sakura y Kerberus ponían a bailar a las personas del lugar, una hermosa de mujer de cabellos rojos dijo en voz alta:

-Mira Clow necesitamos un talento así para el show-

-¡Tienes razón Kaho! . . . Pongamos la propaganda aquí para el show **Idol's Japanese **. . . Aunque deberíamos hablar con ellos, tienen muy buena voz sobre todo la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos-

Mientras Dung-Su empezaba a cantar Just in Love [**Joe Jonas**], Sakura y sus amigos recibían la invitación de los productores del programa a participar al show de talento que buscaba nuevos cantantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Luego de una buena farra, lo usual era terminar en el departamento de uno de ellos, está vez Sakura término en el departamento de su mejor amigo Kerberus, eran cerca de las 4:00Am y por general ellos siempre eran los que se quedaban despiertos entonces Kerberus dijo:

-¿Vas a participar en el concurso?-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Sabes que canto por diversión, estoy muy lejos de convertirme en profesional-

-¡A mí no me vengas con esa excusa! . . . ¿Tus padres no lo aprobarían, cierto?-

-Me dieron un ultimátum. . . Debo escoger entre la escuela de Derecho o Medicina o me voy olvidando que tengo padres y mi pequeño mini-monstruo-

-¡Que aburrido! . . . Tus padres sí que son exigentes pero eso no es lo tuyo . . . Deberías confrontarlos y decirle que te gusta la música-

-¡Están enojado y con justa razón! . . . Les dije que luego del año sabático que me iba a tomar después de terminar de la preparatoria para viajar, al regreso iba estudiar en la universidad pero. . . Bueno ya sabes lo que hice en Hong Kong y . . .

-¡No necesitas hablar del tema! . . . ¿Cómo vas con Riu? -

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura, Kerberus frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-Pero si apenas tienen una semana . . . ¿Tan pronto paso a la lista de tus ex's?-

-¡No es mi culpa! . . . ¡No somos compatibles!-

-¿Compatibles? . . . ¡DIABLOS! . . . Sakura ni en la preparatoria habías salido con tantos chicos como en este último año-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? . . . Aun no encuentro esa persona que me mueva el piso . . . Bueno la encontré . . . [Risa Nerviosa] . . . Pero parece que no tuve el mismo efecto en él-

-¡Bien es hora de ir a terapia!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Me niego! . . . Los psicólogos solo te sacan el dinero por las puras y no pienso gastar lo poco que gano en el bar cómo barman para botarlo en psicólogos . . .

-¡NO PONGAS EXCUSAS! . . . Hicimos un trato-

Ante ese comentario Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar con interés:

-¿Acaso llegue al número de relaciones fallidas qué pusimos?-

-¡Lo sobrepasaste hace rato! . . . Según mis cuentas-

Kerberus se tomo la molestia de ir a su recamara y sacar su libreta entonces le dijo a su amiga:

-Se supone que si llegabas a las 12 relaciones fallidas en este año, ibas a buscar ayuda profesional-

-¿Cuántas tengo?-

-¡Contando con está 37 relaciones fallidas!-

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Tantas? . . . ¿En qué momento he salido con 37 hombres?-

-Tengo 7 que han durado un día y la de Henphel que duro media hora-

-¡El sujeto fue un idiota! . . . Ese no cuenta. . . Déjame ver tu lista . . .

Kerberus se la mostró y dijo con calma:

-¡He tomado en cuenta a los hombres que has mostrado interés en el momento!-

-¿Pero no he salido con todos?-

-¿Cómo van a salir contigo? . . . Cuando les dices: Me parecías un hombre interesante pero al tratarte me caíste mal podemos salir pero va ser algo casual, tal vez con sexo incluido pero nada más . . . ¡Tú decides! . . . ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura se sonrojo con vergüenza y su amigo la miro con reproche entonces le dijo:

-¡Sigue así y terminaras sola!-

Sakura miro a su amigo entonces dijo con calma:

-¡Creo que lo del concurso es buena idea!-

-¡No me cambies el tema! . . . ¿Vas a ir al psicólogo?-

-¡Pues si tú lo pagas por supuesto que voy! . . . Porque yo no pienso gastar ni un solo yen en eso . . .

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡Me voy! . . . Debo bajar a Tomoeda para ir al cumpleaños de mi hermanito pero primero debo pasar por mi micro-departamento- Dijo Sakura con diversión al ver la cara de reproche de su mejor amigo quién le dijo:

-¡Mal agradecida! . . . Con lo que me costó conseguirte ese micro-departamento para que te mudes de la casas de tus padres a esta gran ciudad . . . ¡Me siento ofendido!-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡No me estoy quejando!-

-¡Sí claro! . . . Vamos yo te llevo. . .

-¿En serio? - dijo Sakura con burla cuando comento con calma:

-¡Mi micro-departamento queda en el tercer piso del edificio de enfrente! . . . No me voy a perder en el camino-

-De igual es muy tarde para dejarte ir sola . . . Además tienes un par de copas encima . . . ¡Me quiero asegurar que llegues bien y no te desvíes en el camino!-

Sakura hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada más, era bueno contar con un amigo que la cuidaba a pesar de todas su locuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela]**

Sakura ingresaba a su micro-departamento como ella lo llamaba y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Exactamente hoy hace un año que me separe! . . . Me pregunto. . . ¿Qué abra sido de él? . . . ¿Estará con . . . -Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo- ¡Mejor no pienso en eso! . . . Vamos Sakura fuerza. . . [Gemido de pesar] . . . Tendré que ver a mis padres. . . Ya mi imagino sus regaños . . . ¡Olvida eso Sakura! . . . Es el cumpleaños de mi micro-monstruo no puedo faltar a su fiesta de cumpleaños, este día es importante para Touya.

Mientras Sakura arregla sus cosas para viajar a Tomoeda, en Hong Kong Xiaoláng estaba de paso por su pent-house, iba ir a la oficina pero se desvío y al ingresar al lugar no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Exactamente hoy hace un año que me separe! . . . Me pregunto. . . ¿Qué abra sido de ella? . . . ¿Estará con alguna persona? . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¿Qué tenía ella que no recuerdo? . . . ¿Cómo me enamore de ella? . . . ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella si se supone que no la amo? . . . ¡Yo no la amo de eso tengo la certeza! . . .

Xiaoláng miro con pesar las fotografías de su boda relámpago, su luna de miel de penas tres días que paso con su esposa en una de sus casas de campo y después de paso a una de sus casas playeras.

Era una situación extraña para él.

Finalmente dijo con pesar:

-¡Mejor quito estas ideas de mi cabeza! . . . ¡Debo ir a trabajar!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tomoeda]**

La ventaja de haber nacido en una ciudad pequeña era tener la oportunidad de conocer a cada persona del lugar, eso le facilito a Sakura pagar el regalo de cumpleaños para su pequeño hermano y que le llegue antes que ella este en la ciudad.

Sakura le regalo a su pequeño hermano un par de patines y una bicicleta si bien no tenía intención de pasar este fin de semana con su familia iba con la intención de enseñarle a su hermano andar en bicicleta pero ya mentalmente se habría preparado para el regaño de sus padres, que no se hicieron esperar a penas ella llego al lugar y su padre dijo en un tono serio:

-¿Quieres entrar a un concurso de música en lugar de ponerte a estudiar?-

-¡Padre! . . . El concurso dura a penas 12 semanas-

-Son tres meses perdidos Sakura . . . ¿En qué diablos estas pensando? . . . Las inscripciones para la facultad de Medicina empiezan este mes y la Derecho empieza en el siguiente mes. . . Deja de perder tiempo con la música y ponte a estudiar cómo se debe - Comento su madre con reproche y Fujitaka dijo:

-¿Qué clases de ejemplo le das a tu hermano?-

-¡Puedo estudiar el próximo año!-

-¡Eso dijiste el año pasado! . . . Escucha Sakura o estudias o te vas olvidando de tus padres y de tu hermano- Sentencio su padre entonces Sakura iba a refutar cuando su hermanito dijo:

-¡HERMANA! . . . ¡VEN! . . . ¡Enséñame andar en bicicleta!-

Sakura dejo a sus padres y se dirigió donde estaba el pequeño Touya para enseñarle como andar en bicicleta, al menos eso le permitiría olvidar el mal rato que le hicieron pasar sus padres con el tema de sus estudios universitarios.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-^.^ Sigan leyendo el CP Final de esta historia . . . ¿Qué tal va quedando?.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 ¡De nuevo en mi vida!

**[Amor por Tumor.]**

**CP. N° 3: ¡De Nuevo en mi Vida!.**

**[Semanas después en Tokio]**

El show **Idol's Japanese **empezó con un rating fabuloso y con grandes expectativas al tener como jurados a:

[1] Eriol Hiragizawa vocalista de la banda de Heavy Metal: Metal's Rock.

[2] Methis Akira baterista de la banda de Pop: Los Especialistas.

[3] Lince Kina bajista de la banda de Rock: F.E.A.R.

[4] Mara Tendel vocalista de la banda K-Pop: 4G'Fast.

Del grupo de Sakura se animo a ingresar ella al concurso a pesar de las amenazas de sus padres, con sus amigos: Kerberus Reed, Dung-Su, Yamasaki Takashi.

Fueron doce eliminatorias reñidas debidos a los fabulosos talentos y de entre 1500 participante al final de esas eliminatorias quedaron Sakura y su amigo Kerberus. Un trío formado por Shara, Dhara, y Anha trillizas que cantaban K-POP, una banda de rock-pop formada por cinco integrantes: Adam-Jin-Juyna- Dian- Dilán.

La última canción que canto a dúo Sakura con Kerberus: Wild Ones [**Florida & Sia**]. Causo tal euforia entre los tele-videntes porque Sakura con su fabulosa voz fue catalogada como la Sia Japonesa.

Era solo cuestión de esperar los resultados finales luego de ese fabuloso concierto donde todos presentaron unos show espectaculares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela]**

Durante el lanzamiento del concurso y todo el drama inmerso en el mismo por la cantidad de participantes, el show no solo fue trasmitido a nivel local sino a nivel internacional y desde que empezó el show y al reconocer a la joven que fue parte de la Familia Li más de uno de sus miembros se interesaron en ver el show.

Xiaoláng en particular estaba fascina ver tal dominio escénico de aquella mujer con la que se caso hace más de un año atrás y llego a recordar por qué se enamoro de ella, él estaba de paso por Shanghái cuando por un error termino en la zona rosa de la ciudad cuando él debía estar en otro lugar e ingreso a un bar al azar para pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar aquel lugar que necesitaba ir, porque había alquilado un carro en aquella ciudad, entonces la vio, una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos, castaños claros cantando a dúo con un joven de cabellos rubios.

Recordaba la canción que ellos había cantado: This is Love [**Will I am & Eva Simons**].

Fue en el momento que ella canto: **This is Live,** cuando sus miradas se encontraron entonces él se perdió en aquella mirada y se enamoro de su fabulosa voz por la intensidad con la que cantaba, acompañada con sus expresiones que le daban un toque sensual, él quedo sencillamente prendado de ella.

Por medio de ese concurso él se entero dónde estaba ella, siguió el transcurso del mismo con interés hasta finalmente llegar la final, no dudo en trasladarse a Tokio para estar presente en ese concierto final, que era para el público abierto y al verla en el escenario pudo ratificar aquello que lo estaba mortificando de hace más de un año atrás.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Yo amo a esta mujer! . . . Con tumor o sin el . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Veamos si logro hablar con ella . . . ¿No creo qué sea tan difícil o si? . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

La euforia de recibir a Kerberus y a Sakura en el bar que siempre frecuentaba y de paso ella trabajaba ahí fue general.

-¡FELICITACIONES! . . . ¡No importa que no hayan ganado para nosotros ustedes son los mejores!- Dijo el dueño del bar, un hombre imponente de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-¡Gracias señor Espineel!- Dijo Sakura con pesar y su amigo le dijo:

-¡Cambia esa cara! . . . Segundo lugar no es tan malo. . . Captase la atención de varios empresarios de la música, tengo la certeza que en poco tiempo y cuando menos te sorprendas, algún cazador de talento vendrán por ustedes-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y Kerberus dijo:

-¡Gracias por sus palabras! . . . ¿Podemos ordenar lo de siempre?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO! . . . ¡Es más la casa invita! . . . . [Limbo-**Daddy Yankee**]

Sakura y Kerberus se quedaron sin palabras cuando ambos dijeron:

-¿Eso es español?-

-Tengo un DJ invitado y es latino. . . Se los presento al rato . . . Tengo entendido que anda buscando gente para su gira y ambos son muy buenos bailando . . . ¿Qué dicen?-

Sakura miro a Kerberus y al notar el video del DJ en las diferentes pantallas planas, Keberus dijo con diversión:

-¡Entretenido está! . . . Si no se puede, en el canto tal vez en el baile . . . ¡Lo importante es seguirlo intentándolo!-

-¡YO PUEDO BAILAR ASÍ! - Grito Sakura con emoción y Kerberus dijo:

-Vamos a tener que revisar música latina y todo lo del género para saber que va tocar ese DJ . . . Voy por la botella de tequila-

-¡Te alcanzo al rato voy al tocador!-

Mientras Sakura iba al tocador no se dio cuenta que había pasado justo a lado de Xiaoláng, quién la siguió para poder hablar con ella después del concurso.

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Ahora qué se supone que haré? . . . Hubiera sigo increíble ganar ese concurso pero . . . . Mis padres siguen enojado conmigo, no creo que sea prudente llamarles . . . Puedo trabajar un año más en . . .

-¡Sakura!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al sentir una mano sobre su hombre y aquella voz a pesar del ruido del lugar se le hizo familiar.

-¡Hola!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por segunda vez y se tomo su tiempo en preguntar:

-¿Li?-

-El mismo . . . ¡Lamento que no hayas ganado el concurso! . . . Tu actuación fue fabulosa al igual que la de tu amigo-

-¿La vistes? . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Te tomas algo conmigo?-

Sakura se quedo callada por unos segundos y contesto con nerviosismo:

-La última vez que escuche esa frase termine casada con un chino . . . ¡No creo que sea una buena idea! . . . ¿Acaso regreso el tumor y por eso estás aquí de nuevo?- Pregunto Sakura con recelo, Xiaoláng por sus expresiones no pudo evitar reír abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡No hay tumor! . . . ¡Esta vez vengo completamente sanito!-

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche cuando dijo:

-¡No te creo!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Tengo que mostraste mis últimos exámenes médicos para poder hablar contigo?-

-¡Actualizados a la fecha por favor!-Dijo Sakura en un tono serio, lo que hizo reír abiertamente a Xiaoláng pero quito su risa al notar la expresión seria de ella entonces dijo con seriedad:

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-¡Sí!- Pero antes que Xiaoláng dijera palabra alguna, ella dijo con rapidez:

-¡Me dio gusto ver que estas bien! . . . Pero mis amigos me esperan. . . ¡Bye!-

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, ella se le había escapado de la forma más hábil posible pero podía entender perfectamente su temor, después de todo él no le dio oportunidad a su matrimonio, una vez operado de aquel tumor, en esa parte él se equivoco y estaba 100% consciente de su error.

No salió del bar, se quedo a una distancia prudencial para verla pero no dejo que ella lo viera a él, porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar al respecto.

Sakura por su lado ignoro todas aquellas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos que sintió de golpe al ver al hombre con el que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, no deseaba ilusionarse por segunda vez cuando apenas podía superar la depresión que la causaba pensar en su matrimonio fallido y el efecto domino que tuvo en todas sus relaciones posteriores, que iban de mal a peor porque en todas fracaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Una semana después]**

Kebersus hacía una imitación fabulosa de Pitbull y mientras cantaba Maldito Alcohol en español, Sakura no podía parar de reír al decir:

-¡Yo no pienso bailar así!-

-¡Bromeas! . . . Ya me aprendí la letra en español, este DJ tiene unas buenas mezclas aunque no entiendo la mayoría de canciones. . . ¡WOW! . . . Afrojack se ve sexy en ese vídeo . . .

-¡Tiene cómo que mucho de todo!-

[Risas Escandalosas] Kerberus no podía parar de reírse con las expresiones de reproche de su amiga quién dijo:

-Me voy con Airplanes [**Bob & Hayley Williams**] . . . Vamos que mañana tenemos la primera audición-

-Seleccionemos algo más actual. . .¿Esperas alguna persona en particular?-Pregunto Kerberus ante el insistente sonido del timbre.

Sakura estaba con los audífonos buscando algo más actual, qué no escucho el sonido del timbre hasta que Keberus le puso su mano en los hombros, ella dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Te buscan! . . .

Sakura miro a Kerberus con interés y noto al hombre que le era familiar entonces pregunto:

-¿Li, qué haces aquí?-

Keberus reconoció al hombre que fue el esposo de su amiga y pregunto:

-¿Eres el hombre del bar de aquella noche, en China?-

-¿Me recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Pregunto Kerberus con diversión cuando señalo rápidamente:

-¡Yo fui el testigo de esa boda fugaz! . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a traerle esto- Dijo Xiaoláng al mostrar una carpeta completa con varios documentos y Sakura pregunto con interés:

-¿Por qué me traes documentos del Hospital Central de Hong Kong, Hospital General de Tokio y Clínica Privada "Dante" de Francia?-

-¡Estoy sano!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Kerberus con curiosidad y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Me dijiste qué querías ver mis exámenes médicos actualizados, bien aquí están-

Kerberus vio a su amiga con diversión y ella dijo con reproche:

-¿Tú me hiciste caso?-

-¿No es la condición qué pusiste para que tomaras algo conmigo?- Ante ese comentario Kerberus capto inmediatamente las intenciones del hombre y al notar el ceño fruncido de la despistada de su amiga le dijo:

-¡Creo que estoy de más! . . . ¡Te veo en el bar Sakurita!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras pero Kerberus antes de salir le susurro al hombre de cabellos castaños:

-¡Si lo vuelves arruinar esta vez te arrastro porque me quede con ganas la primera vez de hacerlo!-

-¡Gracias por Reed por el comentario!-

Sakura miro con interés a Xiaoláng y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Te tomas algo conmigo?-

Sakura miro la hora, era temprano para ir al bar en el que trabajaba entonces le dijo:

-¡Que sea jugo y nada de alcohol!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Qué mujer tan desconfiada!-

Sakura lo miro con recelo y dijo:

-¡Aprendo de mis errores!-

-¡Listo! . . . ¿Qué clase de jugo?-

-¡Quiero uno de tomate puro!-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y pregunto:

-¿Tomate?-

-Si quiero tomate. . . ¿Algún problema?-

-¡Tomate será!-

El resto de la historia cayó por su propio peso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos años después]**

-¡HERMANA! . . . ¡ TÍO! . . .¡VINIERON!

-¡Hey campeón!- Grito Xiaoláng con emoción al ver a su sobrino que hace pocos días había cumplido un nueve años entonces le dijo:

-¡WOW! . . . ¡Estas enorme! . . . Mira lo promedio es deuda, te traje un pelota de soccer para que juguemos juntos-

-¡Sí! . . . ¡VAMOS A JUGAR AHORA! . . . ¡HERMANA VEN!-

Xiaoláng se apresuro ayudar a su esposa, a bajar del auto que ya mostraba un vientre pronunciado a causa de los gemelos [dos varones] que iba a tener en pocos meses.

Touya con cuidado saludo a su hermana mayor aunque eso no privo que abrace con emoción el pronunciado vientre de su hermana y pregunto:

-Hermana, escucho que los primitos se mueven mucho-

-¡Sí! . . . ¡Están bailando!- Sakura mostró una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano y Xiaoláng le dijo a su esposa:

-¡Ahora Touya no te va soltar! . . . Por cierto, llamo Kerberus y me dijo que llego de Francia hace dos horas, trajo los nuevos equipos-

[Risas Suaves] . . .¡Eso es excelente! . . . Touya avísales a mis padres que estamos aquí - Dijo Sakura con calma mientras ingresaban a la casa y su esposo le dijo:

-¿Cuándo vas a ver los nuevos demos?-

-¡En dos semana cielo! . . . Además voy a participar como jurado de Idol's Japanese. . . Eso nos dará más opciones-

-¿No va coincidir con la fecha del parto de los bebes?-

-¡No cielo! . . . El programa termina antes-

[Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Prometiste dejar la disquera y las entrevista a cargo de Keberus y Dung-Su-

-¡Lo prometido es deuda!-

-¡Si claro eso dijo hace un año y no vino a las fiestas de fin de año!- Dijo su madre con un leve reproche en su voz.

Luego de un breve saludo con Los Kinomoto, Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la disquera?-

-¡Excelente! . . . Sakura y sus socios han hecho excelente elecciones en cuanto a los cantantes del género pop que vamos promocionar este año-

-¡Es un trabajo en conjunto padre! . . . Además sino hubiera sido por Xiaoláng y su asesoría financiera. . . La Disquera: Cerezo Entertainment Records & Asociados, no hubiera salido adelante-

-¡NAH! - Dijo Xiaoláng mientras le dio un suave beso a su esposa en los labios y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Yo solo puse el dinero! . . . ¡Ustedes armaron todo!-

-Realmente estamos impresionados hija, nunca pensamos que harías una carrera en la industria musical y finalmente optaran por armar una disquera- dijo Fukitaka con orgullo y Sakura contesto:

-¡Me fascina la música! . . . Por cierto Dung-Su inaugura su nuevo club en Tokio pero va tener un estilo retro, va predominar el Jazz y el Soul . . . Tengo las entradas, espero que asistan-

-¿Pero y Touya?-Pregunto Nadeshiko con curiosidad.

-Lo pueden dejar con nosotros, vamos a pasar una temporada en Tokio- Dijo Xiaoláng con calma y Touya dijo:

-¿Tío por qué en Tokio por qué no se quedan en Tomoeda?-

-¡Eso sería una excelente idea!- Dij Nadeshiko con calma y su esposo acoto inmediatamente:

-¿Podría ser el último mes de tu embarazo, hija? . . . Para que pases calmada. . . Esta ciudad es tranquila . . .

-¡Me gusta la idea!- Dijo Xiaoláng y Sakura contesto:

-¿Pero y el pent-house que tenemos en Tokio?-

-Lo pueden usar mis padres, ellos vienen en tres meses para eso ya se abra terminado el show en el que vas hacer jueza y . . .

-¿Vas hacer jueza Onii-sama? . . . ¿De qué?- Pregunto el pequeño Touya con interés y su hermana le dijo:

-Seré jueza en el show de Idol's Japanese-

-¿Ese no era el show que participaste años atrás y quedaste en segundo lugar?- Pregunto Fujitaka con interés.

Sakura sonrío con calma al mirar a su esposo y este contesto:

-¡Es el mismo! . . . Esa noche ella quedo en segundo lugar pero para mí, ella y Kerberus debieron ganar esa noche. . . ¿Vieron el programa?-

-¡Siiii!-Dijo Touya con emoción entonces sugirió sin malicia alguna:

-¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?. . . ¡Porfis!. . .

Sakura se sorprendió de esa petición y miro a sus padres con interés entonces Fujitaka dijo con una sonrisa incomoda:

-¡Grabamos todo el programa! . . . Es más compramos el DV que salió de ese show . . . A pesar de lo molestos que estábamos contigo en esas fechas, no podíamos dejar de ver cómo cantabas-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi yerno! . . . ¡Tú y Kerberus debieron haber ganado ese concurso, eran los mejores!- Ante las expresiones de reproche de Nadeshiko, Sakura, su esposo, su padre e incluso el pequeño Touya no dejaron de reír.

Al ver de nuevo el vídeo de ese show, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar, todo lo que paso en el mismo pero cómo contó esa historia intercalado de los recuerdos posterior a lo que vivió con el hombre que se caso por segunda vez, eso ya es otra historia.

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fin del Micro-FF. AMOR POR TUMOR]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Es la primera vez que publico una historia completa ^.^ Sobre esta micro-historia, la idea vino a mi al ver la repetición de la temporada 4 de la serie Grey's Anatomy que dan en Sony ET. El capítulo es:12. Le subo una parte del mismo que encontré en youtube en mi muro del facebook. **

**¿Qué les pareció la historia?. Regreso con mis actualizaciones múltiples el fin de semana. ^.^ Adelanto esta porque la edite al final del año pasado pero me faltaba una parte. Adicional mezcle partes de American Idol.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
